Sam finds Love
by jarielynn
Summary: A short one-shot about Sam and Amelia's first time. rated M for a reason. All in Sam's POV.


*** I took a small break for VOA to write this. I was in the mood for some Sam love and that's hard to find around here. (at least with a girl, anyway!) So, I wrote some myself. I always was upset at the glossing over of Sam and Amelia's relationship. He loved her! I wanted to see more of that. So here is more...

**Characters aren't mine, they belong to some show called Supernatural. :)

He planned it. He actually lit candles, and had music playing softly in the background. The bed sheets were turned down, and the lights were low. Yet still, Sam was nervous.

It had been a long time since he'd been with a woman, much less one he really cared about. There was Ruby, but that was a time he didn't like to think about, and the times when his soul was missing. All emotionless, all just to fill a need.

This was different. He cared about Amelia. Hell, he may even love her. Swallowing nervously, he wiped his hands down the front of his jeans. She would be here soon, and when she walked in it would be pretty damn obvious what he wanted.

The soft knock on the door made him jump. Taking a deep calming breath, Sam turned the knob to let her in.

Amelia walked inside and looked around the room. "Not very subtle are you?" She smiled up at him and his nervousness disappeared. He knew her. Knew the feel of her lips, and her skin. Knew her thoughts and feelings. He had nothing to be nervous about.

"I'm not good at subtlety." He ran his hand up her arm and pulled her towards him.  
Her lips were warm and soft under his. He loved kissing her, loved the way her mouth opened just enough, loved how she tasted. His hands buried in her hair as he tilted her head to deepen the kiss. When that started to be not enough, he trailed down, running his lips along her neck.

Her hands squeezed his hips, fingers digging into his flanks as she whispered his name. Lifting his head, Sam began to unbutton the shirt she wore, slowly revealing her skin.  
Pushing the shirt over her shoulders, it fell to the floor, leaving her in only her bra and jeans. His fingers ran along the cup on the bra, making their way inside to tease and touch. He watched her, the heat that filled her eyes, the way her tongue licked her lip before she bit it and let out a soft moan.

Amelia pushed herself against him. Standing on her toes, she looped her arms around his neck. Her brown eyes flashed. "I want you." He kissed her as his arm went around her waist and his other one went under her knees. Lifting her up, he carried her to the bed.

Jeans and undergarments were removed and left in a pile. The bed rocked, swaying along with the couple lost in each other. Sam touched, kissed, and caressed Amelia everywhere. He learned what made her moan and squirm beneath him. He felt his own body shake and react beneath her fingers. When they came together, a piece of his lost heart fell back in place. When she said his name and wrapped her legs around him to pull him close, he realized that he loved her. When he stilled above her, panting her name against her lips, he prayed that he could keep her.

Afterwards, she lay on his chest, each quietly thinking about what had just happened and knowing there was no going back. Sam stared at the ceiling, his hand absently rubbing Amelia's back. He thought of Dean and wished that he cold have met Amelia. He hoped that some way Dean could see from heaven how Sam had found her. How happy he was and that he would be okay.

Amelia sat up and looked down at him, always insightful, always aware of how he was feeling. "What are you thinking? Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Sam brushed the hair behind her ear. "Just thinking how nice it would have been if Dean could have met you."

She kissed him softly, and lay her head back on his chest. "I would have liked to have met him, too."

The room grew quiet as both pairs of eyes began to droop. Sam fell asleep feeling warm and content wrapped in the arms of the woman he loved.


End file.
